


Loneliness Is Killing Me

by sheeptowns



Series: TWST hours~ [6]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gags, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeptowns/pseuds/sheeptowns
Summary: A solo!Ruggie fic written based off of a request on my blog.If you like my work please check out my blog @sheeptowns on tumblr to see (or request) more!(All characters in my fics are 18+ and reader-insert does not refer to the MC.)
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Reader
Series: TWST hours~ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958362
Kudos: 53





	Loneliness Is Killing Me

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: "ruggie best boy ever <3 he deserves everything especially some beautiful and expensive toys to make him squirt and cum for his ass please"

The only good part of you going away for a few days is that you’ve given Ruggie permission to use your toys. Just in case he starts to miss you, of course. 

“Nng!” He bites down into the bit gag as he pushes your dildo deeper inside. Rolling his tongue around it, he can feel the indents he’s made in it before and remembers how you had punished him. That night you’d teased his asshole with almost anything you had until he had found himself bouncing on just one of your fingers, desperate for release. 

Ruggie’s eyes roll back at the memory. Even when you’re not here it’s like you have control over him. _I wish master was here with me…_ He thinks, feeling his asshole twitch around the silicone cock inside him. Alone, this is all he has, but if you were here... if you were here... “Haa... a-er!” He whines into his pillow. 

Something rolls down the bed and bumps against his bare leg, followed by another. Lifting his head, Ruggie’s confused eyes trail down the side of his body. Was it one of the toys he’d pulled out to look at earlier? With care, he pushes himself up with his free arm to get a better look- only to stop when he realizes. 

The two small, black bulb-looking things by his leg... you’ve used them on yourself before. Remembering how you’d suck them onto your nipples to arouse them whenever you berated him for not doing it well enough, he feels his dick jump. Your nipples would always become so swollen and soft that his mouth would water just looking at them from beneath you. Could he-

Something cold drips onto his neck and Ruggie jolts in surprise. A loud groan comes out of his mouth- the sudden movement had shifted the dildo, making it graze his prostate as it was pulled out slightly. _There!_ He celebrates mentally. _But what...?_

Ah, he was drooling all over himself. The wetness slowly trails down from his neck to his chest, just shy of his nipple. Just watching it trail across his skin makes Ruggie squirm, his face flushing a bright red. He lies back on his bed and rubs the side of his mouth, catching drool in his fingers. With his other hand slowly pumping the dildo, he brushes his wet fingers against his nipple and sighs. 

What was the way you liked it, again? He tries to copy what you’d tell him: circle around the nipple _slowly_ (he can hear you huffing “Be patient!”) at first, then gently pinch at it. With his hand over his chest, he doesn’t need to open his eyes to know how quickly he’s panting. You’d probably tease him over how needy he is just from his nipples being touched like this. A shiver goes down his body from his ears to his tail as he imagines you reaching for something that will make him even more sensitive...

After feeling around, Ruggie grabs one of the toys. Squeezing the top part, he places it around his nipple and lets go. The toy constricts around the skin but it’s not enough, so he squeezes along with his thrusting- again and again and again until his back arches from how much his nipple is being sucked. _It stings! It hurts! But- but it’s so good, master, it’s good._

Attaching the other one is done quickly. Once Ruggie opens his eyes and looks down his body he sees the two toys suckling on his chest, framing his cock further down in the middle. He grabs his small pecs and squeezes them like you would while sucking on his nipples, careful not to dislodge either toy, and gulps. If only you were here to watch him, to see what he’s doing to himself while he thinks of you. 

He moves his hips, trying to grind against the dildo, but groans when nothing happens. A part of him knows that of course nothing would happen, there’s nobody there for it to push up against, but another part of him wants to complain. He doesn’t want to let go of his chest! He wants to touch himself while he feels you slamming into him! It’s not the same if he can only touch one part of himself at once!

With a huff he slides off of his bed and onto the floor. Sitting down, he catches the base of the dildo between his feet and lifts himself up against the bed, moaning in relief from feeling the drag against his walls. After some practice he settles into a rhythm, trying to keep his tail lifted. If you were here you’d want to see him stretch around it. 

Meanwhile his hands are poking and squeezing his chest as his forehead rests against the mattress of his bed. Positioned like this, it’s more like he’s riding your strap and leaning his head against the headrest of his bed. _And these toys over my nipples are just another way to tease me! If I want them to be bigger and more sensitive, I can’t touch them! Hahhh you’re so cruel, master. Let me touch myself, please!_

One of the toys pops off from his rough handling and the air hits it. Ruggie yelps at the sudden coolness, his eyes opening wide. He looks down to find where the toy landed only to halt when he sees his nipple. 

It’s so red and puffy! Light bounces off of it, shining in his drool that coats it. He lifts a finger to trace the circular lines left behind by the toy and groans around the bit. It’s far more sensitive than before, he realizes as he circles around. 

Unable to stop himself, Ruggie takes off the other one and lets it drop to the ground. He squeezes his erect nipples and his head falls forward onto the mattress with a loud moan, the arousal striking his entire body. Almost urgently, he returns to slamming his ass back down on the dildo, desperate to cum now that he’s finished with the other toys. With each pinch and flick he can feel his cum getting ready to burst from his cock. 

_More, more, I’m almost there, I’m almost-_

One of his nails scratches across him and he screams into the bed, biting down hard onto the bit. Cum spurts from his dick, sticking up onto his stomach and chest while the rest of it hits the floor. Even as he cums he can’t stop touching himself with his fingers refusing to come away from rubbing his nipples. 

“Isso good...! so good...” He tries to say to nobody. Ruggie hopes you’ll be back soon but in the meantime there’s so much more he wants to try out. You deserve a surprise when you come back.


End file.
